This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Collaborative and competitive games often have multiple components necessary to play the game. Although multiple components enable games to have countless variations and different levels of complexity, multiple components may require increased transportation and increased storage organization among other things. For example, a chess player who transports a chess game needs to transfer each chess piece in order to play the game properly. Similarly, a volleyball spike game can have multiple components that are required to play the game properly. In that respect, if during transport or storage a volleyball spike game player misplaces or loses a component, the player may not be able to play the game. For example, a player may misplace a ball used to play the volleyball spike game and render the game inoperable. Moreover, a risk of compromising the volleyball spike game may increase because the volleyball spike game is commonly a mobile game. This means that a player often transports the volleyball spike game to different locations to play, such as, for example, a beach or a backyard. Therefore, although systems and methods of transportation and organization of volleyball spike games may exist, there remains a continuous need for improvement in the art.